Falling in the Black
by Death101- Fox Version
Summary: TWOSHOT There are many ways to hide from things you don't want to remember and Mitzuki has a very special way to avoid her father and his Duel Monsters legacy. She calls it Wong and Little Voice in her head. Rated PG-13 on the safe side. G on the slack side.
1. Chapter 1

**Falling in the Black**

"Oh crap!"

"Stop!"

After nineteen years of being a law obeying citizen, the police have finally realized I existed. What a brilliant way to screw up, especially when I don't have any backup. Sorry. That probably made no sense. Well my name is… This is going to sound really odd but I knew my name until I went to say it. Then it just vanished. Anyways, you can call me Misty… actually I don't like that name. How about Wong? Yeah that sounds good. Anyways, so I am now called Wong and I am being chased by the cops. Or one at least. Why? I have no idea. In fact, it seems I don't know a lot about anything. I don't know my name. I don't know where I am. I don't know why the cops are after me. Heck, I don't even know the name of the creature on the front of my black T-shirt or the little chibi on my purple skirt. There are some words under the creature on my T-shirt but I can't really read it upside down.

"Stop right there!"

Pardon me while I jump into the middle of traffic in an attempt to lose the cop.

Okay. I'm safe again. Probably only for the moment but I'll take what I can get. Unlike in the movies these cops seem determined to take me in and somehow I don't think they would believe me if I pleaded insanity although that is probably about what I am. After all, I'm talking to myself and explaining just how messed up I am. Still though, it's better to talk to someone rather than no one. As you probably noticed I don't have anyone else to talk to and if I don't talk to someone soon I'm going to lose it. Although since you don't actually exist and are just a voice in my head that probably doesn't speak well for my argument. Anyways, to continue to explain things to you one-who-does-not-exist, I am in the middle of a weird city with no idea how I got here or what is going on and then there is this thing.

Since you are just a voice in my head I'm guessing you can't see what I have on my arm so I'll explain as if I'm writing a novel.

The confused girl waved her arm in front of her face as she tried to figure out what on God's green earth was strapped to her arm. It was large and bulky but strangely light. It looked like it was made out of silver plastic but it felt denser than that when the girl whacked it against the wall of a building she was standing beside. The odd thing had lights on it which blinked a little when she did that and it beeped. The girl held it out in front of her in case it started to explode. It didn't so the girl replaced her arm to her side and her thoughts to her head.

So if you have any idea what the heck it is, little voice in my head, please let me know.

…

Yeah I didn't think you would know either. Okay. Maybe I blacked out and I stole this and that's why the cops are after me? Actually that cop looked more like he was from the secret service. He was wearing a black suit and had that weird black wire connected to an ear bud and he was wearing black sunglasses. Although the hair sorta ruined it as it stuck up like a horn… Maybe I'm actually the daughter of a millionaire and those aren't cops but members of the mob and they want to kidnap me to use against my father or mother or uncle… I have no idea where the uncle came from. Maybe it was a subconscious thought that is the truth.

…

Yes I agree little voice. That's stupid so I must have accidently stolen this. That would also explain the weird playing cards that are placed on the thing in such a way that I could draw them and chuck them at people… yet again another odd thought. I mean throwing knives I understand but what damage can a playing card do? Although some of these are very weird looking. Sorry! I forgot to explain what I'm doing.

The girl frowned as she held the thing in front of her and pulled out one of the cards from the card feeder part. An interesting looking creature looked back at her. The top of the card read "Solar Flare Dragon" and under the name were four stars. A drawing of a snakelike creature with the face and ears of a canine that was covered in fire snarled at her as she read the words underneath the creature.

So as you can see this appears to be a trading card so I can only conclude that I not only stole the weird thing on my arm but also the deck of playing cards inside. Weird I always thought I was such a good girl. Unless these are actually mine in which case I was wearing this and completely forgot about it. Not very odd considering how I don't even know my name and am now calling myself Wong. So if I didn't steal this thing then why were the cops after me? Also how the heck did I manage to get a hold of one of these things that I have no idea what it is.

…

You don't have to be so mean. I realize that I probably stole it and I'm just trying to make myself feel better. After all, why else would the cops be after me? Although it could be because of whatever is in the black messenger bag I have that I just noticed now. It also has a chibi on it. A white dragon. Maybe it has some photo I.D. in it that will tell me who I am or who I took the bag from.

…

You know I'm really starting to wonder why I bother thinking things for you. You were so quiet before and then I gave you the chance to speak and now you keep insulting me. It's not very nice.

…

I know you don't have to be nice but still it would be a little more help to me if you were. Anyways, back to novel narrating.

The girl continued to frown as she slowly starting to open the bag. She had just undone the clash when suddenly a shout went into the air.

"Stop right there!"

Without answering the girl quickly turned and ran deeper into the alley. A cat knocked over a few garbage cans which she skillfully jumped over. The police officer was not as lucky judging by the curses that followed her as she ran. The girl paused in front of a café to catch her breath and look around for a new hiding place.

Well I don't see anything. What about— On second thought I'm not going to ask you as you will probably only give me some form of insult.

…

I heard that! Hey that cute guy has a weird thing on his wrist too! And so does that guy with weird hair. And that chick with too much makeup. And that girl with no enough makeup. And that person who is just walking up to me with a creepy smile on his face… Oh crap!

"Want to duel?"

"Mommy!"

He looks a little confused. Although I would be too if some girl just ran away from him screaming for mommy. Maybe I should have waited until he explained what a 'duel' was. It probably had to do with this thing on my wrist. Maybe it's like a sword fight and we chuck cards at each other until one of us submits? It's probably a good thing I ran then since I don't think my aim is very good. Unless I somehow forgot that I'm an awesome duellist. Before you say it, yes I know. It's very unlikely but I doubt you can do any better! You're just a voice in my head.

Damn it Wong! You are losing it! You're arguing with a voice in your head and losing!

"Got ya!"

It's the Creeper! Oh. It's just the cop. It's the cop! And just because you can't see, he now has my arm in a death grip and is dragging me back to where the Creeper is.

"Don't take me in! I swear I'll never do anything even remotely fun again! Just don't take me in!"

The cop is now rolling his eyes at us.

…

Yes, us. You are in my body so you are part of me and yet not so he is rolling his eyes at us.

"Even if I could let you go I wouldn't. You are a danger to society and yourself."

Wow. So it's not just the voice in my head that likes to make fun of me. Anyways, still being dragged back to the café. Now at the café. Creeper is standing there with a creepy smile on his face. His blonde hair waving in the wind. His ass waiting to be kicked. Maybe if I challenge him to a duel (whatever that is) it will distract the cop long enough for me to escape. Come to think of it, I should just challenge the cop. Oh! Better idea!

"Wait! If I draw a higher level monster than you, you get to let me go okay?"

The cop is rolling his eyes again.

"No."

I thought people liked risk games. What's riskier than potentially losing a criminal in a game of chance? You know what? Screw it. I'm done playing by the rules. I'm just going to fall to my knees and cry and hope that society will instantly blame the male so he'll have to run and leave me alone.

"Daddy! Mommy! Help! I don't want to go to jail!"

Well I can't really see through my tears but my knees hurt from being dragged across the cement sidewalk. This is police brutality! I demand a lawyer! Come to think of it, why is everyone just staring at us like it's funny to watch a poor innocent girl be dragged off to jail?

…

Okay maybe I'm not so innocent but does it really matter? I'm still crying. What happened to males' instinct to be a white shining knight on a noble steed to any woman who is crying in his view? I hope they all lose their duels and get cards chucked in very painful places!

Hey a cute guy is coming up to us!

"Misty playing hard to get again, Roland?"

"Misty? My name is Wong!"

Predictably both males ignore me. I feel like I'm being taught that girls are to be seen not heard. I want to kick them. Even the cute guy with the puppy dog brown eyes. I'm not big on the blonde hair but it looks good on him. However, he called me Misty. I don't like that name. Wong sounds way better! So even though he is attractive (I think part of the problem is that he's older than me) he will feel my wrath… Once I get away from the cop who is apparently called Roland… now why is that name familiar?

…

I suppose it could be because I somehow know him. Hm. Very interesting. Does that mean I've been to jail before? Am I already on the record and that's why I'm being arrested? Am I a world-class criminal? Let's see if I can do an evil laugh.

"Muahaha!"

Yup. I can do the laugh. I'm totally evil. Odd. I always thought I was such a good girl. The males are staring at me again.

"Does Kaiba know she's missing?" asks the cute one.

Before the cop can reply a TV that is stuck to the side of a building turns on and a picture of a girl with long black hair and a pink butterfly hair pin stuck on the left side of her head is staring at the crowd. She looks only ten.

"Pardon the interruption," reads the subtitles, "but if anyone sees this girl please escort her to the nearest KC tournament approved game shop."

Wow. This Misty girl must be in a lot of trouble if someone went to the trouble of hiring a cop and hacking the airways to get her captured. Maybe she has some form of government information that the mob wants. Wait! That means the blonde puppy-eyed guy is part of the mob. Wow. That just made him a thousand times hotter.

Ouch! Grip on arm hurting!

"Come on, Misty. Time to go."

"My name is Wong!"

"It will be once your father finds out you escaped from your uncle's care."

I'm really starting to get annoyed. My name is Wong! Not Misty! Suddenly the cop, Roland, has taken his sunglasses off and is staring down at me. "Mitzuki. Stop playing."

I bite my lip as I look up at the cop. I didn't realize until now how much taller than me he was. I look back down at my shirt and see the Toon Duel Monsters Dark Magician Girl and Kuriboh on it. On my skirt is the chibi form of Dark Magician and on my bag Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Wong had finished the game and now Mitzuki was going to have to return to her life.

_Disclaimer: I do not own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" because if I did there would have been a larger female cast… I think._

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the story and I have no idea where this was going. I just felt like writing to give YGO FF something to think about that wasn't Yaoi. That and the evil voice in my head has been verbally beating me up lately because of my anime/manga addiction. I bought "Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie" and two Vampire Hunter D novels when I probably shouldn't have. Anyways, please review and let me know if I should add in the little voice's comments.**

**-d101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Falling in the Black  
><strong>**Chapter 2**

The car ride back to the KC headquarters is quiet. Roland walked me back to the car and told me to enter. Knowing that making a run for it would only cause problems for him, I obeyed and climbed in. He waited until I put on my seat belt before starting the car and pulling out into traffic. Now I watch as the cars and buildings go by. I see a few kids my age walk by with duel disks on their wrists, no doubt headed to the tournament I had just left. My uncle had decided some fresh air away from the confines of the mansion would do me good but after seeing all the duels I had gotten bored. While my uncle was distracted, I wandered off. Neither my uncle nor father could understand my boredom with the game. Unfortunately, neither could any of my classmates. They believed it was 'awesome' to live with the man who helped revolutionize the game with holograph technology. My classmates did not realize what sort of man he was or the sorts of games he played. They did not realize the lengths I went to in an attempt to escape the crown I would one day have to wear if my father did not sire anymore children. They did not know my hatred for his legacy or my reasons for my hatred. They did not know about my escape tactics, the breaking of my sanity. They did not know me.

We arrive at KC headquarters and Roland leads me towards the doors to the executive elevator. The elevator will take me directly to my father's office. No doubt he is busy with my stepmother working on some foul project at this very moment. He probably did not even realize I had left. The announcement must have been created by my uncle in an attempt to find be before his brother learned what had occurred. I bare no loathing towards my uncle. It is not his fault I am like this. He is not the one who—

"Miss Mitzuki, the elevator is here."

I nod to Roland as I step into the elevator. He steps in beside me and we slowly ride upwards to my fate. Roland is probably the only one who is sympathetic to my hatred. He does not understand but he allows me to enjoy myself for a few moments before chasing me down. Today he could have caught me, or rather Wong, on the first try but he did not. He allowed me a few more minutes of freedom as a normal girl.

The elevator reaches the top and I step out. The woman at the desk outside the doors to the office smiles at me as I walk forward. Roland remains in the elevator. She has long blonde hair and green eyes that I wished I shared. She is one of only two people who understand my reasons and my hatred because she is my mother although no one can know. I hear yelling coming from behind the locked door. It appears my stepmother is not pleased that the 'filthy bitch' is still working for her husband, my father. Personally, I feel the same but not for the same reasons. My mother should be out in the world of science, discovering great things. Not working as a secretary to some man who used her as a one-night stand but she needed money for her projects and she only had to work one more year before KC would fund her. Besides, it meant I was able to see my mother at least once a week.

I ignore the shouting as I walk up to my mother who has stepped away from her desk. She gives me a hug and smiles.

"So what did Wong discover today?" she asks, her eyes amused behind the glasses.

I smile as well. "She learned that Mr. Marik should not smile."

My mother laughed and gave me another hug. "Do you still have Teddy?"

I nod and pull him out of my black bag. "I never leave home without him," I announce.

"Good girl. Now wait while I go get your father."

I nod as she stands and walks towards the door. We never call him dad. He is Father or Mr. Kaiba. Never Dad. Never Daddy. My mother knocks on the door and the shouting pauses. My stepmother sticks her head out the door. The heavily powdered faced glares at my mother and then at me.

"So the brat is back," she murmurs.

She is quickly shoved out of the way as my father rushes into the waiting area. "Misty!" he shouts as he glances over me. "Are you okay? Seto got distracted again, didn't he?" Before I can reply, he pulls me into a hug. "I'm not letting you go anywhere with him alone again."

I nod as I look into eyes as dark blue as my own. This was my father, Mokuba Kaiba, brother to one of the most powerful men in the world.


End file.
